Moments in Time
by wolfmusic218
Summary: Just some drabbles (or short one-shots) covering different moments in the lives of my fave couple. Some good, some bad, some sexy, some funny. All will be Careese because that's how I roll.
1. Chapter 1

"She's literally driving me up a wall. I had to climb up one yesterday to get out of her way."

Carter sat across from Reese at their usual spot, trying her absolute best to not snicker into her coffee. John Reese was normally a man of very few words but lately, thanks to his association with Sam Shaw, he'd taken to using her as a sounding board, complaining about Shaw's tactics, her lack of impulse control, her aim. It wasn't that her aim was bad. On the contrary, it was amazing. Better than his...and it was rankling him. And amusing Carter to no end. It was so unlike him to let something like this get to him.

"John..."

"I hadn't even caught up to her and she had all three of them on their knees, hands behind their heads. I think one of them wet himself. She's scary, Joss." He fiddled with the utensils sitting next to his hand and shook his head.

"Is she? Sounds..._efficient_...to me." She sipped her coffee and peered up at him over the rim of the mug. "Sounds like a good addition. At least no one ended up in the hospital this time."

He stopped and looked at her, squinting. "You're enjoying this."

She shrugged, a ghost of a smile turning her lips up.

He sighed and lifted his coffee to his mouth. "So you women really do stick together."

Before she could say anything in response, her phone rang. Reese listened as she talked to her partner. Her face turned serious as she talked and Reese knew she would be leaving when she was done.

She stood and put her phone in her jacket. "I have to go." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Covering hers with his, Reese looked up at her, his eyes soft. "I heard. Will I see you later?"

She glanced around the diner making sure no one was paying attention. She leaned down and turned his head towards her, kissing him gently. "You will. Stay out of trouble."

"You too. Be safe." He let go of her hand reluctantly.

She couldn't resist one last dig even though she really did try. "Just so you know, It's not that we stick together; it's just funny seeing _you_ trying to rein someone in for a change. I'll be interested to see if it works out as well for you as it did for me."

He chuckled. "It better not or I'll have a very pissed off woman at home to deal with."

She smiled as she ran her hand over her gun. "And don't you forget it, baby." She winked at him as she walked out.


	2. Fusco

"Damn it, Lionel, come on."

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

"Breathe, damn it. You're stronger than this."

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

He heard her running towards them, but he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop.

He didn't look at her. This whole thing was his fault and he wasn't going to give up until he either brought him back or the ambulance showed up and dragged him away.

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

The alley was muddy from the rain, the stench of rotting food, garbage, and God only knew what else invaded his nostrils, but all he could do was continue. His knees, already sore from the running, were digging into the concrete and the board Fusco was laying on.

He couldn't smell or feel any of it.

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

Between his teeth, Reese couldn't help but mutter, "What were you thinking?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carter kneel next to him and grab Fusco's hand.

"John...what happened?"

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

"He thought he was invincible. Took a bullet for me."

_He was the braver of the two of them tonight, the idiot,_ Reese thought.

_one two three four five breathe_

In the distance, Reese could hear the siren of the ambulance, but he wasn't leaving.

"John, let me take over. You have to go."

"No."

"John. Go." She covered his hands and continued the compressions. "Now."

He looked up at her finally, seeing the tears building in her eyes, her fear for both him and for Lionel.

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

There was only one thing left to do.

Reese leaned down to the side of Fusco's head and took a deep breath. "Lionel, if you pull through this, I'll owe you a debt."

_one two three four five breathe_

_one two three four five breathe_

The gasp of air was music to Reese's ears.

He stood and took a last look at Carter, her eyes smiling up at him as he sent her one of his own, and he drifted into the shadows of the alley.


	3. First Kiss

It came out of no where.

There was nothing special about the moment at all.

It was dinner between friends on a couch in front of a television.

She laughed at something he said and he turned to look at her, a smile on his face. It hit him then. Oh, he'd had the feeling before, but this time...this time he couldn't think of one good reason why he shouldn't.

So he did.

Her eyes widened as he leaned in, but when they drifted to his lips and then closed when their lips met, he knew he'd chosen the right time.

It _was_ right.

It was _perfect_.

When he pulled back, he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Neither of them said anything, but she surprised him like she often did when she leaned in and kissed him softly and whispered, "about time" as she teased his lips with her fingertips.


	4. Saturday Mornings

This was a drabble prompt posted by PiscesChikk. "Person A of your OTP finds out that person B still watches cartoons." Being a cartoon fan myself, I couldn't resist.

PC? Thanks for posting these. I think we've all had a lot of fun playing around with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday mornings.

He loved them.

When he wasn't working, he was up early, breakfast on the coffee table, TV on.

This Saturday morning was no different. It had been a long, rough night, but he wouldn't miss this. It had been a few weeks since he'd had a Saturday off so he'd set his alarm to be up in time.

Getting settled, he groaned out loud when a knock sounded at the door. Until he saw through the peephole who it was. Opening the door, he was greeted by the one person he absolutely did _not_ mind interrupting his Saturday morning ritual.

"Good morning, Detective." He was sure the surprise and delight showed in his eyes, but at the moment, he really didn't care. They'd gotten comfortable with this new, more friendly side to their relationship, but it was still unusual for her to show up unannounced.

She swept past him with a smile. "Good morning. Thought I'd come by and take you to breakfast."

"Oh. Well...I...um..."

He saw her face change the moment she saw his coffee table.

"Looks like you've already taken care of breakfast."

Coming up behind her, he looked over her shoulder, noting her attempt to hold in the giggle that was threatening. "You're welcome to join me."

Her hand swept over the spread on the table. "This is what ex-CIA operatives and present vigilante badasses eat for breakfast?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's Saturday." She only blinked at him and waited for him to continue, to explain.

It was a turning point, he realized. Could he trust her with his secret? He'd put the TV on mute when she'd knocked and it was turned so she couldn't see it from where she was standing. She had no idea.

"Joss. It's _Saturday_."

She shook her head and he grinned.

"OK, listen, if you're going to learn my deepest, darkest secret, you have to prepare yourself. Come with me." He held out his hand.

"John, what the hell are you talking about? What is the big deal about it being Saturday?"

She might have been confused, but he could tell that she was intrigued. Gripping her hand, he pulled her into the kitchen.

"Pull a bowl out of the cabinet to your right. I'll get the provisions you're going to need."

"Provisions? What the hell?"

He turned and held up a finger to quiet her. "It's all about the provisions, Joss. It's not the same without them."

He poured her a cup of coffee and put some bread in the toaster. "There's butter or jam in the fridge, get which ever you'd like. Or both. There's creamer too. Sugar is on top of the microwave."

"Why do you keep looking at the clock? Am I in the way? Expecting company?"

That stopped him cold. "Company?" He turned to her and stepped close, brushing his hand down her arm. "The only company I'd share this with is already here. No, I'm not expecting company. Now, we need two more things and we'll be ready."

He hadn't expected to admit that, not yet, but he'd let it sink in for her for a bit. He grabbed the milk from the fridge, stopping long enough to hand it to her and take a box from a cabinet.

"Sugar Puffs, John? _Really_?"

He shrugged. "They were out of Capt'n Crunch. C'mon." Both their hands full, he ushered her back into the living room with a thrust of his chin.

"So, what's with all the preparations?"

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him. "You're about to find out. About to find out where I learned everything I know."

As she sat next to him, he clicked the sound back on. Her head whipped around when she heard the familiar "Beep, Beep" of the Roadrunner. She turned back to look at him, her eyes wide and shining with mirth.

"Cartoons? You learned everything from cartoons? You can't be serious." She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her. Who would have _ever_ guessed?

"Oh, Joss. These are not just cartoons. These are Warner Brothers' cartoons. Looney Tunes. You just need to watch Wiley E. Coyote to learn persistence. Yosemite Sam to learn how to handle a firearm, Pepe Le Pew to learn how to handle women..." He waggled his eyebrows at her and scooped some cereal into his mouth. Waving the spoon in the air, he continued, "Marvin the Martian taught tactics, Bugs Bunny...leadership and negotiation."

She settled next to him, a huge grin splitting her face.

"What? You don't believe me?"

Laughing, she nudged him with her shoulder. "No, I actually _do_ believe you. How could you make something like that up? But I think I'm in shock."

Leaning forward, he poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and handed it to her. "Why?"

"Because honestly, I thought I knew you, but I realized that I don't. This proves it. Who would have guessed my Man in the Suit was a closet cartoon fan?"

He sat back, his smile mirroring hers. Nestling the bowl on his thighs, he patted her leg. "You do realize if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and you'll pay dearly, right?"

She leaned over and used her thumb to wipe some milk off of his lip. "No one would believe me anyway; your secret is safe with me, John. Now shut up and let's watch some cartoons, huh?"

The warmth of her touch still tingling on his skin, he turned the volume up. "Yes, ma'am."


	5. Control

Reese closed the door to his loft and leaned his back against it with a soft thud. His anger was played out. There was no one to be angry with but himself this time. He'd lost his cool. He'd lost his control. He'd done the one thing he'd told himself he wouldn't, couldn't, ever do.

Damn that woman! She seemed to know just what buttons to push and it was like she did it on purpose sometimes. She said wanted a reaction from him. She'd gotten one. He doubted it was the one she'd expected, though.

He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. But she'd said _something_, looked at him just the right way, and he was lost. His vision had gone blurry and all he could see was her.

He'd gripped her shoulders, pressing her against the wall behind her. He'd never touched her in anger before. Hell, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd touched her _at all_. But this wasn't anger and she knew it. He saw it as her brown eyes widened and then dipped to his mouth.

One hand stayed on her shoulder, the other gripped her jaw under her chin, not very gently if he remembered correctly, and he'd kissed her. Pulled her to him and kissed her. Deeply and thoroughly. Again, not very gently.

He closed his eyes and fisted his hands as he remembered the feel of her lips on his. From the day they met he'd fought it, fought the desire he felt bubbling so closely to the surface. He obviously hadn't been able to control it as well as he'd thought.

She'd reached for him, her hands pulling on his arms - but not to push him away. The tiny part of his brain that was still functioning screamed at him to stop. It was wrong. It wouldn't work and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her more than he already had.

Finally taking a small step back, he'd heard her small mewl of protest, but he'd centered his focus, shook off his conscience. He'd whispered an apology and turned from her without looking back, every cell in his body telling him to turn back around.

So now here he was, _wanting_ to regret it, knowing she'd be furious with him. Whether for the kiss or walking away he wasn't sure, but she was going to be livid. He hated the idea of them being at odds again.

He pulled off his coat, threw it over the back of the couch, and turned to the kitchen. He needed a drink. Something strong. Something to dull the memory of how she'd felt against him.

The bottle of bourbon called to him like a siren song. As he uncapped it, the knock came.

_No. No...not yet…_

He reached for a glass and poured. Maybe she'd think he wasn't home.

_Coward. _

"Open the damn door, John." Or maybe she wouldn't.

And if he knew her like he thought he did, she'd stay out there all night.

He downed the shot of liquid courage and moved to the door, pressing his hand on it, his head bowed, taking a deep breath to collect his reserves for the fight ahead.

And then he heard it, soft and close.

"Please."

And again his control was lost.


	6. Lies

This was another of PiscesChikk's prompts: "After The Crossing, Carter tells Reese she doesn't think it's wise for them to pursue a relationship."

It's also the last of the drabbles I have in my folder. I plan on doing more (so many prompts, so little time!), it just might be a little longer between them. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews for the others!

* * *

Standing in the middle of her living room, Reese couldn't breathe.

After everything. After the morgue and the kiss.

It all came down to the lies.

The ones she told herself and the ones she was telling him.

It couldn't work between them. Things were just too complicated.

He noticed she never said anything about how she felt.

But he wouldn't beg. He couldn't. But he could wait.

He nodded at her as she spoke, not really hearing what she said any more.

It was all white noise.

The tears in her eyes told a completely different story than the lies she was trying to make true.

Finally, he held up his hand to stop her and walked into her personal space.

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, leaning his against hers.

He said nothing as he turned and walked towards the door. The only sound in the room, the breaking of his already fragile heart.

"John."

Hand on the doorknob, his back to her, he only paused. Waiting.

"I do love you."

The only truth in the sea of her lies.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know."

He closed the door gently behind him.


	7. Along Comes a Spider

**A/N:** This one was inspired by a prompt that **Fangirlu** posted on FB. So, this one is for her. :) No beta, so all mistakes are mine. And nope, i don't own POI or the characters therein. If I did...oh, the changes I would make and the things I'd make them do.

* * *

Gun drawn, Carter moved along the hallway towards Reese's loft. The phone call she'd gotten from him, his voice pitched high and out of breath, had scared her. He never panicked. _Never._ She'd dropped what she'd been working on, made an excuse to Fusco, and bolted out of the precinct.

It had to be bad.

As she got closer, she heard banging and cursing from within the apartment. And then a crash of glass.

Quietly checking the doorknob, it turned easily and the door showed no signs of forced entry so either the perp had come in another way or Reese had known them.

She pushed open the door, gun raised. "NYPD, lemme see your hands!" she yelled.

The sight that greeted her as the door slammed against the wall behind it stopped her cold. And parts of her warmed with the immediate thought of "_Oh my God, look at him!" _She shook her head and tried to regain her focus.

Reese stood on the low coffee table - hair wet, barefoot, shirtless, and in suitpants that were unbuttoned. He'd obviously been surprised right after his shower. And he was holding a rolled up newspaper.

The man had a gun closet and he grabbed a newspaper? What the hell? They'd obviously gotten the jump on him in his own home.

She caught his eyes and saw his panic and fear. John Reese, scared?

Oh, this was _very_ bad.

"Where, John? Where are they?"

The whisper was loud enough to break through and a look of relief flooded his face. "The floor. On the floor, I think."

She came around the couch, crouched low, her gun raised so she could sight whoever was threatening him.

When she made it around...there was nothing. No perp, no body, no..._nothing. _

Now she was seriously confused.

Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrows in question. He only pointed with the newspaper, thrusting it in the direction of the floor. "On the floor, Joss."

He must have been dosed with something hallucinogenic because when she looked down again she still saw absolutely...wait...she squinted again and saw something. It looked like...

...a spider? A big one by the looks of it. _This_ was why he called her in a complete and utter panic? A damn spider?

She bit her bottom lip and did her best to not laugh out loud. In his face. Before she killed him herself for scaring the crap out of her.

"Do you see it? Joss, come on..."

If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that the voice that came out of him was a whine. But John Reese did not whine. Not about a spider. In his loft. And he didn't call her to come half way across town to kill it for him. He didn't. Because, if he did, they were never, _ever_, going to find his body.

"Joss..."

She caught his eye, lifted her brow and her foot, and stomped on the spider.

"Let me see."

Was he kidding?

"Are you kidding me?" She could not believe that this man, this badass, this vigilante, who'd seen several tours of duty in the military, who'd killed and maimed and tortured with the CIA, who had been nearly killed, maimed, and tortured himself, wanted to see the flattened body of the spider under her boot. Because he didn't believe it was dead.

She lifted her foot and, sure enough, there was a black splotch on the pristine dark hardwood of his floor. "Happy?"

Stepping down from the coffee table, he let out a breath. "You have no idea."

She took a good look at him. He was sweating. His breath was coming out in long drawn out pants. His fists were clenching and unclenching. He was scanning the floor like a man searching for a lost contact lens.

Her Man in a Suit was seriously arachnophobic.

She would have laughed if she didn't feel a little sorry for him. "Feel better?"

Throwing a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, the blush colored his ears and cheeks and he turned and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, thank you. I know this makes no sense, not really, but I can't help the reaction. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Oh, now, this was bad too. A half naked John Reese had his arms around her. Talk about not being able to control a reaction...

Feigning indifference she didn't feel, she looked up at him. "That's why it's called a phobia; it's not rational. But yeah, a little head's up would have been nice."

Moving to push away from him wasn't the smartest idea either, as her hands connected with his bare chest. And apparently, she couldn't seem to drag those hands off of him, just left them there feeling the warmth and strength under his skin.

He hadn't let go of her either, though. She wondered what was going through his head. What the hell they were _both _thinking...

"Joss, can I ask you for one more favor?"

Why the hell were they still wrapped around each other? She couldn't think straight with him this close.

"Um, sure..."

"Can I crash on your couch tonight? I can't sleep here. Not until I get someone in to take care of the infestation. I'll be gone before you wake up."

_NoNoNoNoNoNo..._

"Sure, of course, why not?"

He ran his hands once up and then down her spine and stepped back. "Thank you."

_Oh, this was such a baaaaad idea. And she really needed to get out of here._

"You're welcome. Um..." she pointed to the door over her shoulder. "...I'm going to go. You know where the key is if you're late. I'll leave some blankets and a pillow out for you."

She turned then, making a beeline for the door.

"Joss."

She stopped and gritted her teeth, turning. "Yeah." The man really needed to get dressed. Or let her leave. Now.

"Thank you...for..." He waved his hand back toward the couch and floor. "Don't think it did much for my reputation, but I appreciate it."

She gave him a small smile and made a zipper motion over her lips. "Your secret is safe with me, you know that."

He nodded. "I do. See you tonight."

As the door closed behind her, Reese let out a breath and ran his hand over his mouth, his smile never wavering.

**End**


	8. The Ring

A/N: Ever have a line to a fic pop into your head and just not go away? Yeah, so that's what happened here. I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

She still wore the ring.

Every so often she'd catch the sparkle of it out of the corner of her eye and her heart would clench.

They still didn't know whether to mourn or hope, but it had been almost two years since he'd disappeared.

No word.

No clues.

No body.

The ring had been a symbol. Of a deep friendship. Of trust. Of a love that hadn't quite been acknowledged but begged to be.

He'd given it to her for her birthday. A cluster of aquamarine, her birthstone, surrounding a garnet...her son's.

It had taken her breath when she'd seen it and left questions in its wake. He'd only said that when he'd seen it, he'd thought of her.

She had cherished it from the start. Almost as much as she cherished the memory of the look he'd given her, one full of future promises and desire, when he slipped it on her finger.

Or the kiss he'd pressed to her knuckles afterwards.

It had been the last time she'd seen him.

She still wore the ring.

It was a symbol of her hope.

Of her love.


	9. Smile

**A/N: This was just something I threw together one night because it popped into my head. I realized that I hadn't added it to my "drabbles" collection...so...here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He always knew when they were coming.

Always knew when they were real or forced.

Like a horrible poker player, the real ones had their tells.

The first was always the slow dip of her head. Her chin would almost hit her chest and he would feel a pang of jealousy towards her chin, wanting to be able to touch her there himself. Just a brush of his fingertips over her skin...

The eyelashes came next. They'd flutter over her cheeks like errant butterflies looking for a place to light. Her eyes would close and her eyebrows would furrow for just a split second before...

The apples of her cheeks would blush and round and pull her full lips into a slow curve just as she lifted her head...

He always knew which ones were real...

Because...she always seemed to save the real ones for him.


	10. Lions and Tigers and Kittens, oh my!

**Title:** Lions and Tigers and Kittens, oh my!

**Author: **wolfmusic218

**Summary:** Reese brings home a new friend

**Author's notes:** This was for a drabble exchange. My prompt, from carolinagirl919, was: Imagine your OTP gets a pet. This one got away from me a bit and ended up being more than a drabble...oh well.

* * *

"It's a cat."

"SHE is actually a kitten, but good eye, Detective."

Joss rolled her eyes at him, doing her best to ignore the fact that he was barefoot, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and he was holding quite possibly the world's cutest kitten in his arms.

She brushed past him into their apartment and dropped her purse onto the table near the door.

"You want to tell me _why _you have a kitten?" She tried not to laugh at the picture they made. Like something out of one of those "sexy men with cute pets" calendars. "Did her number come up?"

"Well, no, not technically. The shelter owner's number did. Saved her. Earned a kitten. I couldn't resist; I honestly tried."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Pulling her coat off, she deposited it over the back of the couch and turned to him, again fighting her grin. She knew he saw it; he knew her so well. Knew just what buttons to push.

"But then I figured, why not? Thought it might be nice for you to have someone to keep you company while I'm working and with Taylor leaving for school in a few months..."

She sighed. "Don't remind me. But, John, a kitten? Are you going to take care of her?" She shook her head, feeling like she was talking to a child about the responsibilities of a pet.

He snuggled the kitten to his chest and moved closer to her, his hooded eyes focusing on her lips. "I will. You know I will."

She giggled and backed up until her back hit the door, her hand shooting out to press against his chest. "John..."

He took her hand in his and brushed it over the kitten's soft fur. "Joss..."

"You're not playing fair, mister."

He pressed against her, their knees and thighs brushing, the kitten wedged gently between them. "You know I never play fair when it comes to something I want. It worked out pretty well for me just over a year ago, if I recall. For you, too."

"Aren't you full of yourself." Her voice dropped considerably and she wanted to kick herself. From the very beginning he'd had this effect on her.

Brushing his lips over her ear, he kissed the soft spot just below it, the one he knew made her weak in the knees. "Argue with me, Joss. I love it when you argue with me. You know I'm right."

"I hate you, you know."

He pulled back, his eyes landing on the rings on her left hand that was clenched in his shirt. "Yeah, I know how much you hate me." He winked and leaned in for a kiss.

At that moment, the kitten let out a loud meow interrupting them.

And Joss sneezed, startling all three of them.

"Did I happen to mention..."

"You're..."

Speaking at the same time, Joss could only laugh and nod and wipe her nose.

Reese closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "How did I not know this?"

Joss rested her hand on his cheek. "It never came up, John. You've never tried to bring home a kitten before. It's really only bad if I touch them. Something about the oil on their fur or something."

He stepped back, not wanting her to have any more contact and make matters worse. Holding the kitten up and looking at her, his heart broke a little. "I'm sorry...looks like we're going to have to bring you back."

"John..."

He shook his head. "No, it's OK...can't have you living on Benadryl for her entire life. It was just a thought. She looked so lonely."

Joss nodded, feeling bad for the look she'd put on his face. "I'm sorry, I really am. She's so cute."

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Opening it, Harold and Bear stood on the other side. Bear's ears twitched at the new smell...

"What have you got there, John? Oh dear..." Finch held a little tighter on Bear's leash, but the dog never moved, just watched the kitten with interest.

John knelt down and held tightly to the kitten, just in case. He looked the dog in the eyes and said softly, "Lief zijn."

Bear sniffed her thoroughly and then unceremoniously gave her a long lick in greeting. The kitten launched herself from John's arms and grabbed Bear's face in her paws, rubbing her head against his.

John looked up at Joss with a huge grin. "Looks like your kitten has a new friend."

Joss turned to Finch and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. He'd gone pale.

"Mr. Reese, I don't think..."

Bear glanced up as Finch spoke. The kitten, sitting up between his paws, looked at him too.

John stood and brushed his hands down his pants. "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice, Finch. I'll get her things."

"Oh, dear."

Joss walked over and patted Finch's arm. "Look at it this way, Harold, maybe she'll keep Bear away from your first editions. And cats are mostly self-sufficient."

Finch only nodded.

John came back with a carrier and a bag filled with food and toys. "I would keep the catnip away from Bear..." He looked over and winked at Joss.

Bear nudged the kitten into the carrier and John closed the latch. "I appreciate this, Finch. I would feel really bad if I had to bring her back to the shelter."

"Well, yes...um...I suppose we should go get her settled. Somewhere."

As the door closed, John wrapped an arm around Joss. "We're going to pay for that in some way in the future, you do know that, right? He never did say why he came by to begin with."

She turned and slipped her arms around his waist under his open shirt. "Mmm hmm, I know. But right now, I think someone needs a proper thank you for being so sweet." She leaned up and kissed him softly just below his Adam's apple. The spot _she _knew brought her man to his knees.

He angled her towards their bedroom and scooped her up in his arms. "I'm going to need a very enthusiastic thank you, Joss. I'm a little upset that I didn't know you were allergic...and I'd grown pretty attached..."

Her laugh echoed down the hall as he kicked the door shut behind them.

**End**


	11. Morning Run

**Title:** Morning Run

**Author: **wolfmusic218

**Summary:** An unexpected meeting brings certain things to the surface

**Author's notes:** Another "drabble" for the exchange. Actually made the word count this time. Thanks go out to Chellero for taking a peek and helping me hit that mark. And for the squees. ;)

**carolinagirl919's **prompt: It's early in the morning. Person A is up early to go for a run. Person B stays up all night watching Netflix. What happens when Person B runs out of snacks and bumps into Person A at the corner shop?

* * *

John Reese was used to late nights and early mornings and living on little sleep. But those were usually caused by cases and adrenaline and shootouts. Not a night of marathoning Daredevil on Netflix. He had never been a big TV watcher, but something about that show appealed to him. He hadn't meant to watch all night, but here he was at 5:30 in the morning, heading to the bodega on the corner for snacks. He had two more episodes to watch and he was in too deep to quit now

Joss Carter loved mornings in the city, especially weekend mornings. It was always quiet and felt new. The crowds that were normally pushing against each other later in the day were nearly non-existent now, especially in this neighborhood of brownstones and high-end apartments. She'd made it three miles already and had two more to go. And then...breakfast at her favorite diner down the street. She looked down at her watch...

And ran smack dab into a wall of man, bringing them both down in a tangle of arms and legs.

The air knocked out of her, she didn't realize she was sprawled over the wall...her knees on either side of his hips, her hands pressed to the pavement next to his head.

And he was laughing. She could feel the vibrations of it against her stomach.

Her eyes closed in embarrassment, she lifted herself up, only to be stopped by a pair of hands on her hips.

"Going somewhere, Detective?" She knew that voice.

Her eyes shot open. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are _you_ doing here? A little out of your way, isn't it?"

It didn't seem to register to either of them that they were still laid out on the sidewalk with her on top of him.

"A little. I like the neighborhood."

Reese sat up, his hands still on her hips, and watched with fascination as her head ducked and she blushed. He decided not to call her on her little white lie, but it gave him a tiny sliver of hope.

He slid his arm under her rear and stood, laughing as she let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

At that moment, both of them pulled back and their eyes locked and held. Years of bantering, flirting, and holding back ran between them. Words were said without being spoken. Desires and promises expressed and acknowledged.

Both knew nothing would see the light today. It was too soon and there were too many things that still needed to be done. But it was there.

As the seconds stretched out, Reese let go and let her slide down his body and he reveled in the delicious friction it caused. And when he heard her catch her breath, he knew she felt it too.

With his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a quick smile and wink. "Since you're here, let me buy you breakfast."

She looked down at her running attire. Shorts, sneakers, tank...and _sweat._ "I don't know if I'm really dressed to go somewhere."

He pulled off his hoodie and handed it to her, a sparkle lighting his eyes. He threw his arm over her shoulder after she'd zipped up the sweatshirt. "OK, so we don't go out. Let me cook for you."

Her eyes shot up to his. "Really? I finally get an invite to Casa Reese?"

"It's about time, don't you think?"

Reaching around and putting her own arm around his waist, she smiled. "Long past..."

**End**


	12. Three Months

**Title:** Three Months

**Author: **wolfmusic218

**Summary:** Joss shares some news

**Author's notes:** I blame this one on Chellero writing such a great fic, **Attunement**, and our discussions about the epilogue I'd like to see (this isn't that epilogue, it was just born of those talks. So to speak). If you haven't read that fic (why the heck haven't you?), this one will spoil it some, so go read it before you read this. Please and thank you.

Oh, and bug her for some more fic, will you? She'd love that. *hides under a rock*

* * *

Reese would have sworn he'd heard her wrong if his hands weren't clammy, his vision hadn't gone blurry, and he could actually breathe.

"Excuse me? What...what did you just say?"

She held up the little pink stick and waved it back and forth. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you heard me." She would have laughed if she wasn't worried that he might drop right where he was standing. He'd gone pale. And he was sweating.

"Are you okay?"

Joss got up from her seat on the toilet and moved to stand next to him, running her hand up and down down his back. "Take a deep breath or you're going to pass out." She really tried not to laugh.

He nodded and did as she asked, leaning hard against the vanity.

Tendrils of doubt ran up her spine. "You said you wanted this. It's a little late to back out now."

"I did. _I do._ But you said you didn't think it would happen. That it might take a while if it did." His eyesight had focused again and he saw her clearly. She was glowing. She was beautiful.

She was _pregnant._

He was going to be a _father_.

His heart started pounding again.

"John, relax, honey," she laughed finally as she watched his eyes go wide again as the realization sunk in. "I don't know what to tell you. That _was_ some kind of honeymoon...even if it was a month late because _someone_ couldn't get away for a whole week right after the ceremony...and my badass vigilante husband wanted to make up for lost time." She ran her nails through the hair at his nape, knowing it relaxed him.

He lowered his head and enjoyed the attention for a few moments before the sly smile turned his lips up and he moved to face her, his hands bracketing her against the sink. He reached up and tapped her on the nose. "I seem to recall it was my detective _wife_ who couldn't tear herself away from her cases. And yes, your _husband_ hadn't had enough of his wife in that time. He wanted her to himself. Over and over again." He brushed a kiss to her forehead.

Her breath caught with the memories his words evoked. "Mmm hmm. Oh, I know that." Joss smiled and pressed her hand over his heart.. "I remember the whole thing in great detail."

She felt him chuckle and watched in fascination as his face changed before her eyes. The fear subsided and his focus dropped to her stomach. His hand followed.

"You're...pregnant." His voice was deep and full of emotion and wonder.

She covered his hand with her own, giving it a light squeeze. "Yes, we are."

He looked at her then and sucked in a long breath. "Joss..."

She could see the amazement and tentative joy in his eyes. But those were warring with the fear and guilt.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine. You're going to be an incredible father to this child. And I love you."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his eyes filling with tears she was sure he'd never let fall. He slowly dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist.

For a long moment, Reese just rested his cheek on her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair gently. Finally, she heard him whisper, "Thank you."

She let her own happy tears fall.


	13. Sunset

**Title:** Sunset

**Author: **wolfmusic218

**Summary:** A beach, a sunset, some surprises

**Author's Notes: **As usual, I blame this on Chellero. I showed her a sunset beach video I'd filmed and said, "you need to write this into a fic". Using her ninja skills, she turned it on me. Not only that, she got me to agree to put in *all* the elements she loves in a story. When I said I could do it in 2k words, she laughed at me and said I couldn't do it under 3k. We split the difference.

Absolutely nothing but fluff to see here.

* * *

As the sun began to set over the water, John Reese stood barefoot in the sand, his pants rolled up at the ankles, and didn't see a bit of it. While always aware of his surroundings, his focus was on the beauty of the woman standing and watching the waves ahead of him. Her shoulder length black hair blowing softly in the wind, he smiled as she swatted at the few strands that blew into her face and caught in her eyelashes. She'd cut it shorter out of necessity a few years ago. He loved it. She, of course, argued that she couldn't do anything with it any more.

Her loose shirt also flowed with the breeze and he tilted his head as it blew up and exposed a little bit of skin around her waist. He loved that spot just above her right hip. She'd giggle whenever he nipped her there and it was a sound he liked to hear often. She would push at him and lose her breath as she laughed, but it always ended well for both of them and eventually he would lose his breath too. He considered it a win win.

This whole day had been a long time coming. They'd needed the break and when he suggested a week at the beach, she'd jumped at it. Today was their last day and he wanted to make it special for her.

He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose. He felt her startle a little, but then she covered his hands with hers.

"I thought I heard you skulking around behind me."

Pressing a soft kiss just under her ear, he hummed out a soft chuckle. "I wasn't skulking, Joss, I was appreciating the beauty in front of me."

"It _is_ a beautiful sunset tonight, isn't it?"

His grip tightened on her. "There's a sunset going on? Oh, yeah, would you look at that."

She let out a laugh and leaned back a little, letting him hold her closer, and she entwined her fingers with his. "Thank you." It had taken a little while, but she'd finally learned to accept his compliments.

The whole relationship had been a learning process for them both, and they'd had to do it on the fly, considering, but surprisingly there had only been few bumps in the road.

And the knowledge of how easily they'd navigated it just reinforced his decision for today.

"So, how's my girl?" He slipped his hand out of hers and rested it on her belly.

Joss snorted. "Why do you insist that this baby is a girl?"

"I've done my research. You're carrying her high." He pressed his hand gently at the top of the swell.

She turned in his arms and rested her hand on his jaw, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Oh, you're sweet, but you've been listening to my mother too much. That's an old wives' tale, you know that, right?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's a girl." He leaned in to steal another kiss as she laughed at him again. "There's something else I want to talk to you about."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh yeah? Finally gonna admit you want to stay a little longer?"

"If you want to we can, of course, but that's not it. Um..." He let go of her and stuck his hands in his pockets, moving back a step or two. Looking up, he noted the furrow in her brow and tried to hold back his grin...and his nerves.

"Joss..." Reese pulled his hand out of his pocket and, in one smooth move, dropped to one knee and flipped open the small velvet box holding a stunning ring. "...marry me. I should have done this a while ago, but better late than never, right? I want you to be my wife. I want to be your husband. And yeah, we can do it legally, or at least Finch-legal, and you'll never have to lie to anyone about me or make up a story. And you'd be stuck with me forever. Which, now that I say it, doesn't sound like the best argument..." He trailed off.

Jesus, he was screwing this up.

But when he looked up at her instead of the ring in his hand, Joss had a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, and she was nodding.

"Yeah?" The grin nearly split his face.

She nodded again, patted her belly. "I'm pretty sure I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to anyway. Looks like we're stuck with you."

Standing back up, Reese took her face in his hands, kissing her hard. Letting her go to catch his breath, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I swear you won't regret this."

"I know I won't. I never have."

Reese ran his hands down her arms and took her left in his, slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her knuckles. He then stepped back from her, still holding her hand, and whistled.

Joss jumped, startled. "What the...?"

Taylor stepped from behind the pavilion with a toddler holding his hand and Joss's mother behind him. The youngster pulled away from Taylor and scurried across the sand, jumping into John's arms and putting his hands to John's face, squeezing his cheeks.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are we getting married? Are we?"

John steadied his son in his arms and turned to Joss. "Yep, I think we are. But, why don't you ask your Mom, Ethan?"

"John? What did you do? How did they...how...when..."

He couldn't help the smile as he watched her digest what was happening. If he knew anything about Joss, he knew she wasn't a big fan of surprises. And this was a big one. But he also knew, given that their son was almost four, that if they didn't do it now, something would keep them from ever doing it. And he wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted.

"Momma? Are we?"

"Yeah, Joss...are we?"

She looked from Ethan to John and then to Taylor, who stood with his arm over his grandmother's shoulder, both of them smiling. "Were you two in on this?"

Both nodded and then laughed.

"Jocelyn, the man loves you. You love him. Marry him already."

Joss shook her head. "How in the world did you arrange all this?" She held up her hand. "Nope, wait, forget I even asked that."

He couldn't stop grinning. Leaning in, John kissed her cheek and whispered, "You didn't answer my question. Want to do this now?"

She pulled back. "Right now? You wanna get married tonight?"

He nodded. "Yep, but not tonight. Right here, right now. On the beach. With your family here. In your shorts and t-shirt and with you about to bust. I don't want you to have a chance to think about it and realize that you've lost your mind being with me. Marry me."

She looked at their son, his hazel eyes so much like his father's, and took his hand. "What do you think, baby? Think I should marry this guy?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Holding out her hands to her oldest and her mother, she held onto them tightly when they grasped them. "I can't believe you're all here. I can't believe I'm about to agree to this craziness."

"Jocelyn, you've always done everything by the book..."

John snorted beside her and Joss lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"...take a chance, be spontaneous. Get married, already."

"Yeah, Mom. I think it's time, don't you?" Smirking, Taylor nodded his head at his brother and then at her belly. "Before my sister is born?."

'Boy..." Joss wagged her finger at her son. "...if I weren't so big, I'd beat you."

John handed Ethan to his grandmother and turned to Joss, stepping in front of her, blocking her view of her family. Taking her hand, he leaned in so only she could hear him. "Hey..." She looked up at him. "I know this is a surprise and I'll understand if you want to wait. Don't let them pressure you. That's not what this is about. I love you; I've always loved you. I love our family. I love our life. But I want this, too. Today or next week or after our _daughter_ is born...as long as you actually say yes and mean it, I'm good." He rested one hand on her belly and cupped her jaw with the other.

Joss looked down, her eyes filling with tears.

"Joss..."

She took a deep breath, looking into the eyes of the man she loved, his eyes holding so much hope and love, and gave a determined nod. 'Yes. Yes. Yes. Let's do this. I'll marry you. Here, on the beach, with the people I love the most around us. In my shorts and t-shirt and feeling like a beached whale. I love you. You drive me crazy, get on my last damn nerve sometimes, but you make me laugh, and the way you love me is the best love I've ever experienced. So, yes, John, I guess you'll be stuck with me, too."

"No place I'd rather be." He kissed her nose and turned to Taylor, giving him a nod.

Taylor lifted his hand and gave a wave. A short gentleman in flowered board shorts, long grey hair, and wearing sandals, walked towards them with a big smile.

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. It was so typical of them. This whole thing was so typical of them. They couldn't do anything normally if they actually tried.

Joss gave John a look and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It was short notice and not all JoP's will come to the beach."

She patted the hand around her waist and finally let out the laugh that had been building. "God, John, we're going to have a story to tell our grandkids one day, huh?" She felt him nod against her and knew if she looked at him, his eyes would be full of emotion. Probably a lot like hers at the moment.

"Good evening folks. My name is Kalei, which means happiness, and I'm very happy you asked me to oversee your wedding. I promise to keep it short and sweet."

He stood in front of John and Joss and looked at them and then to Taylor and Ethan and Evelyn.

"I see you have those you love, and who love you, around you both. That's how it should be. If you'd all take hands, we'll begin."

Reese took Joss's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You're sure about this, right?"

She couldn't help herself, she let out another laugh.

Kalei, watching them, let out one too. "I think it might be a little late to ask that, don't you?"

"Darned right!" Everyone turned to look at Evelyn and she grinned.

"Well then. Jocelyn? Do you want to answer your groom?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to give John a smart answer, but one look at his face reined that urge in. She reached up and tapped her finger against his chin. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure about this."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. Then looked over at the Justice of the Peace and gave him a nod too.

"John and Jocelyn, you are entering into marriage because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and love more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart, and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this love, which you now publicly avow. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your love continuously grow truer and more wonderful with each day you enjoy together."

John felt her grip his hand tighter and heard her give a soft sniff. He gave her hand a squeeze back, running his thumb over her fingers.

"I know you didn't have much time to plan for this, but if there is anything you'd like to say to each other..."

John looked at her, at the mother of his children, at the woman he loved, and nodded. "I know what you fear, Joss, what we both do. I promise that I will love you and our children until my last day. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that is many years from now. In planning this, I also planned our future. When we get back, I'll still be working with Finch, but I'll be training my replacement."

Her hand went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "John, no..."

He cupped her face, a smile teasing his mouth. "Yes. It's OK. I want to do this. Let me do this for us, for our future. I'll still be doing the work, but I'll be safer. I'll be coming home to you and the kids every night. They'll have their father and you'll have your husband. I never thought I'd ever say those words. You gave me that. Let me give you this."

She shook her head, the tears flowing freely now, but knew that he'd already made up his mind. John Reese never said anything he didn't mean. "I don't know what to say to you right now. You've overwhelmed me. I love you. I love you so damn much." She launched herself into his arms and they held on tightly for a long moment.

Kelai cleared his throat. "Do we have rings?"

Taylor brought Ethan over to them. "We have the rings, don't we, little man?"

Ethan nodded enthusiastically and pulled a necklace from under his shirt. "Here!"

Reese took the rings, handing his to Joss.

"Give me your hands, both of you." When they did, Kelai spoke a few words of blessing over them. "Place the rings on your fingers."

"I'd say, with the words you just spoke, you have pledged yourselves to one another well. So, by the authority vested in me by the laws of the State of Hawaii, I pronounce you husband and wife."

A cheer rose up from the small crowd that had gathered around them. Their family surrounded and hugged them, laughing, and Evelyn crying softly.

"Um, Kelai? Did you forget something?"

He cocked his head at them, questioning, and then he laughed. "Oh! Right! Kiss your bride, please! Make it official!"

Reese took Joss by the waist, pulling her to him. "I love you, wife. Kiss me."

"You kiss me first."

"With pleasure."

And he did.

**END**


End file.
